Darkness Will Fall
by ghost83
Summary: After running away to Chicago from Camp Half-Blood, Omega meets someone who will help him along with his new quest. Not enough characters to fit in this summary so it's short. One of the many sequels to "Son of the Spider". This is a colab with my cousin. Contains swears in every chapter on a minor level.
1. The meeting

Omega's POV:

Hi, S'up, hola, ciao, whatever.

The name's Wolf Araneae, or I rather was. I'm now Omega. I just ran away from Camp Half-Blood for two reasons. One is that I feel left out after the war. And two, I wanted to do some sight seeing anyway. And currently I'm in Chicago, Illinois, where it started another adventure.

It all began at the train station when some goons attacked me. One of them cornered me against a wall and he said, "You know, I used to be a shadow like you, until I took a-" Out of nowhere, a knife hit him right in the knee. Then the other goons saw what happened and tried to _freak'in _**kill** me. Then I punched two of them in the gut to end up seeing them fall forward with knives in their backs.

Suddenly, someone fell out of no where wearing a green and grey jacket with a black shirt, blue jeans, and silver sneakers. Then it (since I didn't know the gender because a hood shaded the face.) said, "Good thing no ordinary people saw that, just you, me, and the dead people currently bleeding on the ground. Lets run out before security comes and gets us." I replied, "No sh*t, Sherlock." The shady person said, "Why, thank you."

_(Time skip)_

At the Buckingham Fountain, we introduced ourselves. I greeted, "I'm Omega, the ex. Wolf Araneae." The other person greeted "I am San Izayoi, call me what ever you want." I replied, "I rather not, as it will hurt you emotionally." "I don't really have that much of emotions." said San. I scratched the back of my head and stated, "Well, due to the fact that I can't see your face, for the moment you'll be call by the male gender before further notice."

San's POV:

Heh, he called me a boy... I guess I will surprize him later.

* * *

Keep in mind that San is the OC of my cousin.

Anyway, review and get a cookie! Just don't eat it!

cookie- (::)

**Beware! Eating this cookie may cause explosive diarrhea, atomic brown "bombs", withering body, getting sent to the world of minecraft, sudden disappearance of _ALL_ clothes, being chased by children who wanted the cookie, getting struck by Zeus' lightning bolt, death, urge to review, sh*ting your pants in the face of danger, barfing up the cookie, or magical farts. **

**Ingredients: Flour, eggs, milk, minced Minotaur, cannibal ants, nectar, brown ambrosia, and a whole bunch of other crap you don't want to know besides hydra blood.**


	2. Back to Camp Half-Blood

San's POV:

"So? Want to go to the MOSAI?" I asked Omega. Omega then asked, "What's MOSAI?" So many people answer my questions with another question, so I should have expected more people to do so. I told him, "The Museum of Science and Industry." Then Omega replied, "Two things. One, it's abreviation is MSI. And two, no." "Well sorry," I said, "I am still kind of new here. Wait, look out Omega!"

A sleep dart hit him but he still stood up wide awake.

Omega's POV:

I asked, "What?" I looked to feel a dart in my neck. I plucked it out, looked at it, and ate it. San said, "Um... Er... IS IT EVEN SAFE TO DO THAT?!" I replied while getting a toothpick, "To me, yes, yes it is." He sounds like a girl... Wait... Aphrodite, help me because I need to be more accurate on the gender here. As soon as I say I see San fall over, then my whole view goes black.

When I came to, I found myself in the Aphrodite cabin with San lying on the ground next to me. I saw the girls of this cabin come this way so I quickly got out my dagger and stabbed myself in the bathroom. After changing, I applied some hair dye and put on some new clothes. I also modified my behavior to seem like a different person. And after that was done, I got out just to see the girls looking at me. I winked and said in an English accent while waving, "Ladies." They all fainted as San woke up.

San's POV:

Ugh. First I see a dart in Omega's neck get eaten, then I am knocked out and on the floor in what seems to be some cabin with other fainted girls with one on me. I look up to see some guy with blonde hair with black streaks and pale blue eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul. He wore a black t-shirt with a grey jacket, dark worn out carpenter jeans, and black sneakers. Seems evil to me. But, who the hell is he? "Who are you and what did you do to these girls and maybe me? And where is Omega?!" He said in an English accent, "In order. My name is none of your concern. I merely made them faint with my charm. You were knocked out so I didn't know what happened to you. And how am I suppose to know who Omega is? Is he your boyfriend? Is he your crush?" "Not at all!" I said blushing. He grinned and stated, "When thou turns red, then thou must be in love with him." "You tell me what you did with Omega, or I will stab you down till' the whole floor is covered in a maroon color." He smirked and replied confidently, "Fiesty, aren't ya? You must be in love with Omega! Oh, gods of Olympus, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH OMEGA! HAHAHA!" I could not help myself anymore. "SHUT UP!" I snapped my fingers making a bunch of knives head towards the person until he suddenly vanished in mid-air.

Omega's POV:

Let's see. She blushes when I mention my name as her crush, she's demanding me to show where I am, and she is concerned about me. Yep, she's in love with me. Funny, I wanted to toy with her feeling a bit more. Might as well show who I really am. I crept up behind her and whispered, "Boo."

San's POV:

I feel someone behind me so I throw a single knife to see it caught by the same person taunting me with two fingers. He said, "Well, Knives, you are not very, how would you say, accurate when it comes to throwing." "Because you were vanishing!" I answered. 'Sir Mystery' responded, "I didn't vanish." I told him, "You just teleported. Same thing if you are not teleporting since you 'vanished' from my field of view." He is just a headache now. "Tell me who you are, NOW!" I say as I pull out a bazooka. He just asked, "What the heck. How did you fit a bazooka in your pockets?" "Omega told me how on the way to the Buckingham Fountain." "Oh, you mean breaking the fourth wall? I can do that too. For exa-" "You! Yo- you- you're Omega!" I was completely filled with shock. Did he get killed and put his soul in another body? "You were mumbling it out. And no, it's my currently complicated and confusing curse." Now my headache feels like I will faint.

Well, I did.

Omega's POV:

I caught her before she hit the ground, again. I then face you and say, "Hey, reader, would you kindly leave us so San could sleep? Oh, and one more thing. Knife." You then took a knife in the back and, mysteriously, an arrow to the knee.

* * *

You wake up to see the computer monitor and the story. Omega appears on the screen and says, "Well, are you gonna review or are you going to be forced to eat the new and improved cookie from chapter 1?"

* * *

cookie- (::)

**Beware! Eating this cookie may cause explosive diarrhea, atomic brown "bombs", withering body, getting sent to the world of minecraft, sudden disappearance of _ALL_ clothes, being chased by children who wanted the cookie, getting struck by Zeus' lightning bolt, death, urge to review, sh*ting your pants in the face of danger, barfing up the cookie, becoming a living bomb, sound like SIRI, become one of the walking dead, become a billionaire with a 1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000 chance, making a fanfiction account, getting lame super powers, or farting rainbows like NYAN CAT. (Who was the first one to even fart rainbows after eating the cookie.)**

**Ingredients: Flour, eggs, milk, minced Minotaur, cannibal ants, nectar, brown ambrosia, and a whole bunch of other crap you don't want to know besides hydra blood.**


	3. Anger Management

Omega's POV:

After talking with Chiron and deciding that I, yet again, have to be in the Aphrodite cabin, I waited besides San in the infirmary. Later she woke up throwing a knife almost hitting me then going out the door. I cursed in Latin as I went to retrieve it. "Okay Wolf, you tell me where the heck I am!" she yelled. I replied while handing her knife back, "Camp Half-Blood, the place for demigods, and what I define as Alcatraz." Then she asked, "Why am I here? I am not a demigod!" I replied annoyed, "No sh*t Sherlock, at least not until further notice. And currently you're in the infirmary. You fainted, remember?" "No" she responded. I sighed and said, "Well, come on. We have to talk with Chiron anyway." "For?" She asked. I plainly stated as I gave her a cold gaze, "You can't sleep in any cabin. I'm in the Aphrodite cabin, my personal prison that I rather not be in. Now come on or I'll get a wheel chair, Granny."

San's POV:

Did he seriously just call me that? I jump out of the bed landing on Wolf with a stomp. Since he is a demigod, he might not feel that much pain. "Aren't you just feisty." He vanished and continued while leaning in the door way, "I think the Ares cabin will accept you if you're one of them."

In my dream, I saw darkness destroy the world. And Wolf was lying dead on the ground. A dark voice saying 'The curse is over' again and again. It is more wierd because I only have dreams that are things that happen in the future. It ended with a shadow clone heading towards me, so I threw a knife and apparently I was awake when I did so. Now I notice that Wolf is calling my name.

"Yes Wolfy?" I answered. "It's Omega, Granny, and you were staring into space. Anyway, we need to go meet Chiron. Come on." "Fine, I will not call you Wolfy anymore, can you stop calling me 'Granny'? Do I look old at all to you? I'm 13!" I told him. He replied, "Fine, Neko, now come on. Or are you just scared of going outside?" "Why would I be scared? Lets go!"

Omega's POV:

After arriving to meet up with Chiron, the Stoll brothers, yet again, pranked someone. And that someone means San, and by prank I mean dumping water on her. I asked her as I offered my jacket, "Um, you okay?" Five seconds later She throws a knife at the bucket, putting something in it, then kicking outside. I look outside just in time to see it explode and say, "HOLY SH*T!". "No, I am fine, thank you. Who did this?" With a honest smile, I grabbed the Stoll brothers and said, "Meet Conner and Travis Stoll. Travis and Conner, meet San." The brothers begged, "Don't hurt us!" Then San responded, "Well, hello, jerks." Then she kicked both of them in the nuts. I replied while flinching, "Ouch, right in the balls."

I told her with a smile, "Something tells me we'll me great friends!"

San's POV:

So, worst summer yet. I rescue a guy, blow up a train station, get knocked out, brought to a camp made for half gods even though I am not one, and to end things off here I am temporarily stuck with _these_ pranksters in this cabin that might not exist when I leave here. Wolf came up to me and stated, "Want to escape? 'Cause, I want to." I asked, "Question is, why are we here in the first place? Who are you, Wolf Araneae?! Why are we here?!" He replied while handing me a towel, "In order. I don't know, but it'll be like hell here. I'm a being that can't die because of a curse. I don't know why we're here, and I just want to escape." Meanwhile as the Stoll brothers are locked outside in the rain, I pull out a strawberry Pocky to naw on. "Escape tomorrow morning?" I asked Wolf. He replied while taking out a loaf of bread the size of a head, "We can certainly try with some fourth wall breakage." "Forth wall breaking might be okaay but, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT BREAD?!" He plainly stated, "Oh what. You can have Pocky but I can't have some bread?" "Pockys are small! And that is a big loaf of bread! Anyway, It is getting late. Night?"

Omega's POV:

I leaned in and replied softly into her ear, "Night~" I quickly swiped her Pocky and replaced it with my bread, and she didn't noticed, as I walked away enjoying the flavor of strawberries while walking past the two Stoll brothers dripping wet and shaking. The rain stops as a the loaf of bread hits the back of my head. I look back as San says, "Night." And closes the door. A while later in my bed I hear a familer tune playing. It was no doubt San singing.

Song View:

Meltdown- Vocaloid

The shining lights  
Are filling me with numbness  
As they bathe the night  
Of this chilly town

Why can't I sleep  
It's nearly two A.M.  
And everyone can't keep  
Their sanity

Oil is now running lower than low  
And in my heart continuous flames only burn  
Is my whole world just made up of lies  
I only ask to feel some peace and ease in return

I feel your neck break by my hands in this twisted dream  
And a red glow from the sun that covers you completely  
As I watch as you lay still unable to scream  
Tears in my eyes are painfully disarming me

Take me to the core so I can die  
I'll gladly dive in with my headfirst  
I wanna fly

As each ray of light surrounds my flight  
Enveloping my whole body

Take me to the core so I can die  
I'll gladly let you push me headfirst  
And then I'd cry

With all these sins that pollute my soul I'll never see a miracle

I hear the sound  
Of footsteps running up the stairs  
To where this crowd is now heaven bound

The run's melting  
The cloudy skies  
And burning through  
The window of glass  
This cold night

I watch the sky  
As it softens with light  
And as it turns bloody red  
In the swollen twilight  
Is the whole world only dead in my eyes  
'Cause all I see are pale unconscious souls as they rise

I feel your neck break by my hands in this twisted dream  
And in the wind I'm smelling a fragrance like spring cherry blossoms  
My words are spoken by colorless lips  
that only whisper, desperately trying to scream

Take me to the core so I can die  
I'll gladly dive in with my headfirst  
I wanna fly

All these memories are whitening  
But I don't think it's frightening

Take me to the core so I can die  
I'd gladly dive into numbing dreams  
So full of tenderness  
It's like my younger years  
'Cause sleep comes so breezily and easily

Times ticking by  
To the beat of my now restless heart  
And I don't know why  
The laughs I hear are all fake  
Like I'm watching a TV Show  
No matter how I beg  
The voices won't let go

Allegro, agitate  
I don't want the ringing that blurs my pain to stop  
Allegro, agitate  
I don't want the ringing that blurs my pain to stop

Every soul that is trapped in this broken dream fades away  
And at midnight, instead of a prince, I get a throbbing nightmare  
The world that I once loved fades to gray

Why can't I breathe?  
I'll be born when this world of ours ends  
AHHH!

Take me to the core so I can die  
I'll gladly let you push me headfirst  
And then I'd cry

'Cause I'd be gone without any pain  
while this world circles 'round the drain

All my anger will be gone with me  
I won't wonder what the future will be  
'Cause by then I'll have found my place  
as all the gears of my mind combine  
The perfect world for which I leave  
I do believe  
Will still wait for me

Ahhh Ahh Ahh Ahhh Ahhhh AHHhh.

Omega's POV:

Huh, she thinks the world is better off without her? I don't think so. Maybe she will realise that she is needed tomorrow. And hopefully, we will both have a happly ever after.

* * *

Please leave a review and you may get a pocky!

If you don't know what a Pocky is, it's like biscuit coated in flavor, made in Japan.

And if you don't, you get a life time supply of... Wait for it... NOTHING! And with this NOTHING, you have to do the program we call SOMETHING.

San: Who are you?

RandomOtherTyper: Hey! You are not ment to be below that line!

San: So? I am a rule breaker.

g83: Both of you, GET ON OUT OF HERE OR I'LL SEND BOTH OF YOU TO A BLACK HOLE!

RandomOtherTyper: And that blackhole is what?

g83: THAT'S IT, RELEASE THE MONSTERS OF TARTARTUS!

In the end the authors were eaten and came out unharmed to continue this story.


	4. Escape!

Omega's POV:

It was around 6 am when everyone was asleep, well, except for San. "Wake up!" She whispered to me. "We need to get out before people see us escape." I fell out of my bunk and replied with the same tone, "You would've gave me a few more minutes to, wait, how did you even get in here?" She shows me a side of her jacket that has a whole set of lock picking tools. Along with it are knives, explosives, a phone, and some smoke bombs. If she carries around a phone without attracting monsters, never mind.

We got out of the cabin and I look over to see the Hermes cabin in pieces and on fire. I pointed to it and asked, "Uh, what the heck happened to your cabin?" She replied "You do not want to know." Of course, everyone says that. After getting a distance away from the camp a Robot-like soldier came out of nowhere and started attacking us. It was shooting at us and I was dodging the rockets getting shot at me but San is just standing there! What is she doing?!

San's POV:

That is the one that I saw, a soldier of darkness. It was maybe sent to kill us. Now I see a rocket heading towards me but then I got pushed on the ground by Wolf. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked, "You were just standing there!" I quickly grab Wolf by the shirt and jump out of the way of the rocket. His jacket however slipped off and ended up getting blown to pieces. He looked at the solider with evil eyes and stated, "That was my Mondays' best." I tell Wolf, "Stay here, and don't die."

Omega's POV:

Then I saw her jump up out of the way of another rocket, landing on another, jumping off it into the air, throwing an explosive down and it landed in the robotic soldier. She then landed on the robot, doing a flip off it, and landing on the ground. Then next thing I know it is raining scrap metal. I shrugged and stated, "I've done better in the world of Super Mario. And I find it quite impossible for me to die." I brushed off a few wires and said while breaking the fourth wall, "Come on. We might as well make this trip quick."

San's POV:

The darkness said that the curse is over. That might mean Wolf's curse. So I need to make sure he won't get himself killed. Like when he almost got blasted with that rocket.  
I gave Wolf some of my E-Gernades. "What is this?" He asked. I tell him, "It's an E-Gernade. It is what I used in that bucket and that robot. You can adjust the explosion to a fish bowl to the size of baseball stadium." He looked at it and stated, "Then it must be 'eager' to explode. On another note, OVER KILL MUCH?!" "You never know" I tell him. "You might have to have an explosion that big. Like near the end of this story." He plainly stated, "Okay, I get it. Keep the boom for later. But still, ISN'T EXPLODING THAT BUCKET OVERKILL?!" From all Wolf's yelling, someone woke up.

Omega's POV:

I turned to see Drew looking at us. I then waved and greeted, "Oh, uh, hi Drew." "Who is this girl?" San and Drew asked at the same time. I rubbed the back of my neck as I explained, "Drew, meet San, a tomboy who has a crush on me." "HEY!" I hear San shout. I look over at her, she is blushing again. I grinned as I continued, "San, meet Drew, the ironic idiotic queen when it comes to fashion even though she's a daughter of Aphrodite." "Can we just get out of here?" I replied while snapping my fingers, "With pleasure."

_One Teleportation Later..._

San's POV:

"Umm.. What happened? And what is _your_ relation with Drew?" I asked Wolf. He narrow his eyes and asked, "Are _you_ jealous of my childhood friend?" I have no idea what to say. He turned around and said while putting his hands behind his back, "I merely teleported us exactly five miles away from where we stood." The Sun is starting to rise. As well as something else. I see a missile in the air. It was heading for us. I start to run away but suddenly it vanishes right in front of Wolf's face. "What happened?" I asked.  
He explained while looking over his shoulder with his back towards me, "These powers allow me to also teleport objects exactly five miles away." "And you think I'm overkill. You blew up a cabin!" I stated. He protested while facing me, "The Hunt isn't even visiting there!" "As long as the Stoll brothers are punished and not us, it should be fine. At least, I guess so." I say.

Omega's POV:

I wonder how they will punish them. Maybe they will hang the Stoll brothers butt a$$ naked and whip their butts with actual whips.

"Wolf! Wolf! Are you alive?" San asked. I snapped, "SHUT UP! I WAS THINKING OF WHAT THE HUNT WILL DO TO THE BROTHERS!" "Geez, what is wrong with you now?" San stated. I shrugged and asked, "You can kick and explode a bucket, yet I can't vent off my anger by screaming?" San replied, "Anyway, what do you think they would do to them? Whipping?" I nodded and added, "Hanged by their limbs, whipping them butt ass naked with actually whips." I see San has a disgusted look on her face. I asked, "Oh, and you think that my definition of gross. The Ares cabin thinks **My Little Pony** is hell." "Because it is." She replied. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can you think of a better punishment?"

San's POV:

Wow.. Since when can Wolf be so... never mind... "Hey, princess, is anyone in that walnut-sized brain yet?" Did he really just say that? I just walk up to Wolf, and slapped him in the face. His head turned, but then he cracked his neck to make it correct again like a creep. Which he basically is. "So, where to now? And also, be less preve-" Then Wolf just kissed me. I slapped him away, but then suddenly the ground behind me blew up, pushing me onto him. If this day couldn't get any worse...

Omega's POV:

We looked at the ground as I asked, "What the?" Great, another robot goon. This time it was gold. The golden robot marched out of the smoke following with ten others in silver. I then dropped San on the ground, hard, as I rushed in to dismantle and turn them into scrap metal. But San got back up and went running right into the golden one.  
Then next thing I see is her run and slide under it, and past it as it blew up. I can break the fourth wall again. I focused and chanted, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" I focused the beam to destroy the rest of the robots, disintegrating them. After that 20 more of the silver robots came out of the trees. I see San get a sword out of nowhere and slice 10 of them in a row. Then fire came out of the sword and burning three others. She came back to me. "This is my favorite sword, the Fireblade."

I snapped my fingers and the robots ended up getting electic knives in their bodies. She said sounding surprized, "You ripped me off!" I shrugged and stated, "I'm a copycat, sue me. And FYI, the kiss was to shut you up." She tells me, "You have odd ways of shutting people up. Copycat." I see a laser heading towards San. "WATCH OUT!" I shouted. It was too late and then she collapsed to the ground. I rushed over and asked, "San! Are you okay?" There was no response. Then a Large one of the robots came out. It had to be about ten feet tall! I teleported San to the Camp's infirmary. Now I am stuck to duel with this big robot. "Call me Makuta" It said. "Night for you, darkness will fall." Then I get blasted with a laser.

_Time Skip..._

San's POV:

I woke up feeling pain. I start to worry. It seems that I am in the infirmary, but without Wolf. I get out of the bed and see the Stoll brothers being whipped while hanged, naked. I cover my eyes and try to run outside, trying not to look at the brothers naked behinds while they screamed, "We didn't do it!" over and over again at the Hunt. I keep shouting over and over, "Wolf! Wolf? Where are you?" I can't seem to find him. At the entrance I see Drew dragging Wolf by the arms. I asked her, "What happend?" Drew replied saying, "I have no idea, I just found him lying on the ground surrounded by fire." My legs start to hurt and I fall onto the ground. I explain to her what happend.

* * *

g83: Hey everybody, it's the 83rd ghost! What did you think will happen later on?

San: The Stolls put some clothes on! That's what!

g83: Um, you burnt the cabin with their clothes, remember?

San: Shhhh! The readers are not ment to know that! Just end this chapter!

g83: Fine. Leave a review and get a rice cracker!

San: Mmm.

g83: Made with sh*t.

San: How is it a rice cracker then if it is made of dung?

g83: Remember kids, SH*T = FERTALIZER!


	5. Knives, Ice Balls, and B tch-slapping

Drew's POV:

Omega, I mean Wolf, laid in his bed in the infirmary. I mean, I know he hates me for calling him by his nickname, but he's still my friend. I'm not that selfish.

San's POV:

"I think I should rest for now to get better." I told Drew. "I hope Wolfy gets okay soon." He abruptly got up and said groggy, "I swear, if you call me that one more time, I'll give you a bad hair day." He then flopped back into bed and was back to being knocked out. Jeez, and he said I was the feisty one. I go back to my bed just to continue to hear the sound of whipping and the cries of "OW MY ****" from the Stoll brothers.

_Time skip..._

Omega's POV:

Who was that guy, Makuta? And what did he mean, 'Darkness will fall'? I then quietly got up but ended up seeing Drew staring at me. We remained quiet before I offered my hand. She took it and we teleported away to the cliff.

San's POV:

Remember last time you read my POV? Well guess what, I lied. I went to walk over to the cliff. But when I got there I see Wolf with Drew. I quickly jump to hide behind a tree. I hear him say, "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I just can't." Drew replied, "Wolf, you have to stay. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." He nodded and stated, "The thing is, wait. Do you hear breathing?" Damn. Got to make up for this some how.

Omega's POV:

After asking I hear a "No..." I shrugged and told Drew, "Look, I'll think about it. Anyway, later~!" I then ran towards the cliff and jumped off it.

Drew's POV:

After all that and he says he might return, he jumps off a cliff?! After that I see another person that looked like San run and jump off the cliff as well. Are they insane?!

Omega's POV:

Man, I love the sound of air rushing past me. And you might be wondering why I jumped, right? Well, you see, I have this power that I found out. Just wait and you'll see.

I then quickly felt the temperature drop as I started to plant my feet on the cliff while falling. Abruptly, San falls on me. Smiling and saying, "It is noon, Have a rice cracker!" I pushed her off and said, "No thanks." I quickly made an ice slide, which is my new power (The power of ice), and turned the surface of the lake to ice as I skated on it, leaving a hole in the surface to indicate where San fell. I look behind seeing San following me. "If you go on a journey, you can't do it alone." She said. I stated while skating backwards, "Fine. Later~~" I snapped my fingers and teleported myself away and just walked away from Camp.

San's POV:

He will admit it later. He loves me, just hiding it. Well, before this ice melts, time to not die and use my powers I have tried to put off for a long time. I focus on my energy and everything around me changes. I teleported. And then someone bumped into me, knocking me down. I heard, "Pardon me, I was not watching where I was going." That voice sounds very familiar. Like a heard-in-the-last-minute familiar. I looked to see who was on my back and it was Wolf. We got to stop meeting like this. It is akward. Wolf just got up and walked away. "What makes you seem so lonely now?" I ask. "It is like you are acting like we never met. Come on! Say something!" He just gave an emotionless gaze before starting to run away. The silence was broken by an army of silver robots led by five golden ones. "Not again" I said. They surrounded us as the sky turned black. It seems that...  
**Darkness Will Fall**...

Omega's POV:

I ask San, "You play Rhythm Thief?" She replied, "Yes, it is my favorite game, but why at a time like this?!" I told her, "It's about to go True Chevaliers. We need three people for this one." I summon Drew and pointed to the robots. She shook her head. I then did the next best thing. I kissed her on the lips and got elbowed by San. I explained, "If you want more, Drew, then b*tch slap them." The original used Fist, a soccer ball, and guns. I guess Knives, an ice ball, and b*tch-slapping is good enough.

_Three minutes later..._

Drew's POV:

Wow. That was fun. Around me, Wolf, and San lied dead robotic bodies. Then ten platinum robots came out of the rubble. I am guessing they are higher ranked. I saw Omega take out a bazooka from his pocket. I don't ask. He blasted one, but nothing happend. He told me and San, "I will teleport you both out of here to camp. There is no way to kill these guys. "But Wolf," He cut me off, "I will be fine, now go!" San runs up saying. "Leave me here. I can handle them." He forced a smile and said, "No, you go. There are things you don't know, San. Now, leave me and my destiny in peace." "NO!" San shouted. I then am teleported back to camp, with Wolf by my side. He bared his teeth and shouted, "SWITCH!"

San's POV:

I hope they are okay there. Now time to get rid of these guys. I take out a gernade and set it to massive. I throw it down below me and wish for the best.

Omega's POV:

San, what a completely reckless act. You don't know what my destiny is, being killed with my curse gone. The robots were there because I was to be taken to the leader. Now, now you just endangered us all. The leader- I look up and see a big explosion. As that happend it rained. I just walked away, keeping my promise to Makuta.

_Time skip..._

San's POV:

My plan worked out perfectly. But this is just the start of it all. While in the sky, might as well find camp. And most importantly, Omega.

Omega's POV:

I teleported myself back to the explosion. It didn't matter if San died or not. I made a deal with the leader, Makuta. I promised to give up my curse in exchange for him to do me a favor later on.

I hated living forever. I hated this curse. I hated my luck.

But more importantly, I hated when San isn't around to bug me.

* * *

g83: Review and/or comment. That's all.


	6. In Search for Wolf

Omega's POV:

I stood face to face with Makuta. I asked, "Why don't you take my curse away right now?" Makuta said deeply, "I would like to see you burn in your torture. Soon your life will end and you will face incredible pain." As soon as I get ready to blast Makuta with ice, he vanishes leaving a big explosion. I then switched from offence to defence by slamming the ice on the ground causing it to make spikes come out. After the explosion all my ice melted and the water went into a near by pond. I wonder if San is still alive.

San's POV:

I hope Wolf is okay. I am now currently at the cliff where he ran off. I get up off the ground and start the search for him again. Hopefully this time with less naked people. I go back to camp just to get my eyes scarred again. The Stolls are being whipped by machines. I close my eyes quickly. "You- OW! Did this! AH MY ***!" Yelled Connor. "You burn- OWWWWW! Burnt our AHH! Cabin!" "You burnt my eyes." I told them, eyes closed. Time to ask if they have seen Wolf. "Have you seen 'Omega' around here? Or are you too busy being naked and whipped?" "We did see him a split OW second but then he vanished. OW! This hurts bad!" Answered Travis. I take my knife and stab each machine. "Now go get some clothes on. I am going to barf looking at your... things..." I cut them loose. I hope they don't turn around to me. Why did I say that. Connor turns around to me and says, "You still did this!" I cover my eyes and tell him, "Just go! Please!" They run off into the infirmary for some clothes. VERY VERY VERY Glad that is over. I then see a gold robot. I CAN NEVER GET A BREAK CAN I? Followed it was a platinum robot. I heard one say "**Take the girl! San Izayoi!"** First time I heard my last name in a while. But I got to run. I went to the exit but it was covered. I had no choice but to fight the immortals myself. I then see Drew walk out of her cabin.

Drew's POV:

After getting on makeup I head out of the cabin to see San again in a fighting pose. What is she doing? I look and see a big robot. I slowly go back in my cabin and shut the door.

San's POV:

"**San Izayoi! You will be taken by Makuta so your little crush 'Wolf Araneae' is no longer protected. He will then die.**" "Wolf is immortal! He can't die!" "**The Curse... Is... OVER! You Are Not Immortal! You shall die first!" **Crap... I start to dodge lasers and missiles and at the corner of my eye the Stolls finally have clothes on! But then a laser just came to burn it off. That's brilliant.. I get an E-Gernade.

_Flashback..._

_"This is an E-Gernade. Take it." "It must be very EAGER to explode!"_

That's it! They are eager to kill me! If impatience is what they have then lets make them wait. I hide behind a cabin and wait. They start blasting random stuff. Since now they are distracted, I can attack them! I jump onto a platinum robot busy cooking a bush and disabled some wires inside it. It then fell dead on the spot. One down two more to go! I do the same to the other platinum robot while it is busy frying some strawberries. Now that one was actually smart to try and cut off our food supply. Even though there was other food. Now to just take out the gold. I run over to the gold robot but it just falls over with ice on the back and inside. Behind the bot was Wolf saying, "And the suicidal girl lives!" I run up to Wolf and hug him really tight. "I missed you." I tell him while crying.

Omega's POV:

Dang it! And I was just getting used to this curse. I puffed out some air and just hugged her back saying, "Ditto." After five minutes of her following me, I got annoyed and started teleporting myself away from her by five miles. She teleported to me and said with her head down, "I am sorry if I annoyed you. I just don't want to lose you again." Five minutes of silence passed before I just teleported myself away and towards my step dad's grave.

I see San appear behind the grave saying, "So this is your step father? He must have cared for you, right?" I nodded and explained, "Originally, I was born to the mother of all spiders. And that was 14 years ago." "I don't remember my parents at all." San told me. "I spent most of my life in the shadows and trying to figure things out. I also remember having an older brother. You remind me of him. Alot." I laughed a little and stated, "I must look alot like him. Anyway, I found out about my curse after a stab to the heart. The second one was the same, but deeper." "So what did you find out about it?" asked San. I sighed and explained, "I found out that I'm immortal due to not dying. Though, I'm not a god of any sort nor a normal demigod. I'm not even sure if I should call myself that. My powers are always randomize after what should be my death. So I'm not even sure if I should be even called a demigod." I see San put a knife by the grave and says, "Offering." I laughed for real and frosted the knife. I said before teleporting away, "Now are you coming or not. Cause if you don't I'll miss you bugging me." I hear a "Yep". I offered my elbow like a gentleman and she gladly took it as we left the graveyard.

* * *

g83: Hey everybo-

San: Five miles, Five minutes, Five miles. Five Five Five. Are you obsessed with that number?

g83: No, no I'm not. It's just the number that I immeadiatly think of. And FYI, my favorite number is 13.

San: The bad luck number?

g83: Yep. Anyway, I say that you are in love with Ome-

San: *B*tchslap* Can you shutup and eat this cookie?

Omega: Yo.

San: Wolf! um.. er... uh... Hi!

g83: Omega, she's in love with you.

San: ...

Omega: g83, you are one big son of a *insert a lot of combos of curses*, you know that, right?

San: So you just insulted yourself, and your father.

g83: Meh, I know that Omega loves yo-

Omega: *Knocks me out*

San: Well that is not something you see everyday! The author fighting his own book charecter. Well, leave a review, like, subscribe, wait... That is youtube...

Omega: *Knocks out San by kissing her* I am Omega and I approve this message! *Gives thumbs up and smiles* Review~


	7. Doctor Who, or Doctor Omega

San's POV:

As we teleport back to camp, we see something that doesn't belong. It is Makuta's Army about to destroy the camp! As he destroys the first cabin I see the Stolls saying to the Hunt, "See?! We told you we didn't do it!" Night falls, which means my powers are at full. But against an enemy like this it might not make a difference. "Let me guess, you came for my curse, didn't you?" Said Wolf. **"All Your Thoughts Are Incorrect. We Came To Rid You Of The World. In Order For Makuta To Take Over, All That Stands To Stop Him Must Die. You Are Cursed To Not Die. That Curse Shall Be Removed. Prepare Curse Cannon!" **I jump in front of the cannon so Wolf does not get blasted. **"You Stupid Mortal! The Curse Cannon Does Nothing To People That Have No Curse!" **"I am not a mortal." I say smiling, "I'm a demigod." I then take out my phone, call Wolf, and threw it at the robot. It is a metal Nokia phone, so it won't break. "Throw your phone at them, Wolf!"

Omega's POV:

I stated into the phone while writing down the order, "Sorry Medusa, but I have to go visit Hydra to work out with his life problems. But I can talk with you in August, okay?" She replied, "Thanks sweetie. Be sure to not turn into stone when you visit." I hung up and San b*tch-slapped me in the face and said, "Camp is being attacked and you are busy flirting with Medusa?!" I threw my phone at the ground as I explained, "No, I wasn't flirting with Medusa. I just recently opened a business in which monsters tal-" I was b*tch-slapped again by San. "Get fighting! Only one cabin exist now!" She then jumps over a missile while I just teleported it to destroy the robots. _It's not very effective_. I then did the next best thing, which will piss off a certain moon goddess.

San's POV:

I then try to get all the fire put out but see **all the girls in Camp Half-Blood** surrounding Wolf. He then stated to them, "Ladies, ladies, please attack the robots, then I'll date you." That is what I am doing! I know not even _Wolf_ of all people can date that much girls. "He is not even that attractive!" Woops.. I said that out loud. All of them, including Wolf, stared at me until he said, "Just, just go attack them." This won't work. The platinum robots are immortal!

Meanwhile camp is burning down, I must protect the infirmary of all places. Later the army stops fighting. But then I see a familiar shadow. "Makuta!" I yelled. "Take them away!" Commanded Makuta. All around me I see everyone being taken. Wolf told me when demigods use phones they summon monsters. Was that a li- Guess not. I see hydras, harpies, hellhounds, gorgons, minotaurs, etc. Makuta killed them all in **One Blast** of his dark power. I then see Wolf get captured saying, "The only flaws in your plan, is my curse." I start to go after him but I look behind me...  
Shit.

I wake up in a sort of prison cell with everyone else in Camp Half-Blood. And of course, they dumped me on top of Wolf. I then see one robot appear out of nowhere and pick me up by the hood, and threw me against the wall. Then I saw it take Wolf. My vision gets foggy and I blacked out.

Omega's POV:

I woke to find myself in a jail cell. I sat up and saw Makuta staring at me bored. I plainly stated, "Are you scared?" Makuta in response shot me with a gun. I stayed alive as I continued, "I mean, seriously. Two demigods use phones to summon monsters, you kill the monsters off with one blast, the robots lock all of us in a cage, I was brought out, and look at you, just sittin' there." Makuta finally spoke, "I am not scared. I am just having a little fun. And the original words for what you said were 'Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard, and look at you! Just sittin' there.' You see Wolf, or as people call you, Shadow, I can read what you think of, and see what ever you do next." I laughed and stated while looking down, "Of course you're scared. Everyone is scared of something." Makuta replied, "Everyone but me. I **_AM_** fear!" I chuckled and stated yet again, "Even fear has to fear something." "You are very annoying. Shall I just kill you now? Look below. Lava. I press this button, and you will fall to your death. In a nice little firework show of organic material." I taunted, "I like to see you even try."

San's POV:

There has to be a way out. I see a vent. In everything that includes breaking in something.. There is always air ducts. The vent is hot, I hear Wolf's voice! I might not be a person of heat, but I have to rescue Wolf. On the way down I hear Wolf. "Now, riddle me this: When do elephants walk on ice? Give up? Answer, during the Ice Age." "That was very simple. Well, off with you!" I hear a beep and see Wolf falling. I jump out to grab Wolf, Hit the wall, and cling on with knives. "WHAT?!" I hear Makuta shout.

Wolf stated while glowing white, "Hey, Makuta. Two words: Ice Age." The temperature dropped as the room before us was turned into what seemed like home. I stop sweating and drop down. "Ahh it is nice to be in cold climate again." I say happily. Wolf stood up and stated while pointing to the ground, "I beg to differ." "Lets Bolt!" I yell.

Omega's POV:

We quickly ran across the surface of the water as Makuta chased us. I asked San, "Does he have any weakness what so ever?" San answered, "Does a shadow have a weakness?" I asked, "His weakness is light?" "Light required to make shadows!" I then asked, "Does fear fear something? And if so, what?" "The only fear that fear has is the fear to not be feared." San gets an explosive and throws it back. She shouted, "Run!" I replied while grabbing her, "I got a better idea. Teleport!"

San's POV:

We seem to have teleported into... The same cage we were in... "Might as well break free the others." Wolf just grabbed my jacket and said while throwing it on the ground and walking to the entrance, "Oh, for the love of Artemis..." I put my jacket back on because it is frickin cold without it. I get a small cup of acid and put it on the bars. That didn't work. And the vents are blown up. So going down there will kill us. "Any better ideas Wolf?" As soon as I say that, most of the other girls woke up. Then they swarmed Wolf, looking like they will eat him. He then said, "Ladies, to tell the truth, I hate you more than the times I died. And that's saying a lot." Ouch... Not getting them back soon. Wolf them brushed off some dust and stated, "Well this isn't going to work." Wolf then tried to lock pick. That didn't work either. We then just started punching the bars. That didn't work either. I try a knife, of course that failed. As well as breaking it. I then remember. These robots are _STUPID_! I then cut a mirror off the wall. Apparently Makuta wants his prisoners to look pretty. I then take it against the bars and try to imitate a robot's voice. One sees the other robot, a.k.a. itself, and ask **"What Are You Doing In There?" **I then say in a robotic voice, "One Of The Others Thought I Was A Demi-God. San Izayoi Must Have Rewired It." It opened the gate. I did not think about this part. I was resting the mirror on the bars. So when they moved, I dropped it. **"San Izayoi Has Been Detected! Activate Fire!"** I then throw a knife in the gun. If it's stupidity could not be worse, it ignored the knife and blew itself up. Cliché. The gate is open. Time to bo- _**"PRISONER ESCAPE! PRISONER ESCAPE!"** _Of course things can never be that easy.

* * *

g83: San and Omega, sleeping in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

San: You wish. You mean: San and Wolf, fighting in a base. K-I-L-L-I-N-G!

Omega: *prays to the Doctor* Doctor, please take me to the future so I can figure out how I'll die.


	8. Oh, so ugly!

Omega's POV:

We all ran away from our cell as the alarms buzzed. Well, I rather skated. As we cut around a corner, there was more robots. Drew was in front and one of the robots shouted, **"Oh So Ugly!" **Then fell backwards and the rest exploded. I said as a Drew slumped, "The shoes of shame to you." Drew yelled, "Am I really that ugly?!" I nodded and replied, "Why do you think I won't date you?" I then look just to see San just staring at me. I asked her, "What?" "Too far guy, too far." I shrugged and plainly said, "Welcome to America, the land of the free." "Not." We run and seem to meet an exit. An exit into open water. We are at the lake. "We got some options of getting back to camp. One, we swim. Two, we skate on the surface of the Lake. Three, we hitch a rise on the sun bus. Or four, I teleport us to camp while at the same time making me knocked out for a period of time." San said, "We are near the island of False Duck Island, Canada. Teleporting 5 miles will not do it unless you want us to drown." I nodded in agreement and shouted, "Time to slip and slide!" "But we can't. This is one of the Great Lakes. We would be very weary from doing that and then the ice would melt and we would drown." San pointed out. I sighed and prayed for some help. But in the end, I did the most stupidest thing ever, or in San's point of view which will happen later. I grabbed her and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she moved her face and I kissed her hair.

I wiped off the strands and shouted, "Fine! I'll just hitch a ride on a taxi!" "We don't have any taxis..."

San's POV:

Wolf then turned to me and said, "Ef you then." He then ran up and shouted, "Taxi!" A yellow cab appeared out of nowhere and he said while getting in, "Camp Half-Blood please." "How the heck will all of us fit in a six seat taxi?" I asked. He rolled down his window and commanded, "Drew, Travis, Conner, Clarrise, and... San. Get on. "I am not getting in this flying taxi with Makuta's security!" I told him. "Makuta will blast it down. And you don't care much about the others? I will be waiting below when this thing crashes." He got out and shouted, "Fine, I won't go in the tunneling taxi. I-" Suddenly the taxi blew up. Wolf just complained, "That was the second to last trick up my sleeve." He then ran back into the base just to bring out an airplane. **"Escape Method Found. Terminate." **The plane just blew up. **"There Is No Escape! Get Them Back In Their Cells. Independently This Time." **

_Lots of fighting and resisting later..._

Everyone has been taken so far besides me, Wolf, Drew, The Stolls (With clothes luckily), and the Hunt. I then see all of the Hunt get captured and taken away. I look over and see the Stolls are pouring LAVA on some of the silver robots. (minecraft style) Wolf freezing the bots, and I am throwing knives. Wait, what about Drew? I see her in the corner crying, and shorting out the robots! Not even I can cry that much... Wolf agreed while freezing the last one, "Yep. I went to far." The walls drop as ten Platinum robots come out of them. I see the Stolls get grabbed when not looking and taken away. It is just me, Wolf, and Drew. The platinum robots are unaffected by tears and just simply picked Drew up. I am now cornered... "Wolf!" I cry. He shouted, "San! Teleport away from here!" I feel ashamed. "I forgot how!" He then stated loudly, "Then allow me to do it for you." He snapped his fingers and I was teleported away. I looked around. I seem to be in a hall. Wolf... He always wants to take the fall...

Omega's POV:

I then asked the robots who just stared at me, "Was that a good enough of a show?" **"No. Now Die!" **Another one said, **"Break The Fourth Wall With Shoop Da Whoop."  
"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!"** I concentrated a beam to come out of my hands, not my mouth. I then changed it and said, "Hey robots." **"Exterminate!" **I then go from shooting lasers to going to a laser dodging game. I kept on saying as I dodged them, "Hey, robots. Hey. Hey, robots, hey!" **"Detected Source: Annoying Orange. Today Is The Attack Of The Internet Memes!"** Just then someone else spoke, "Hey, robots, hey!" **"Pityful Orange! You Must Be Eaten! Knifed! Peeled! Squashed! AND BECOME ORANGE JUICE!"** I saw someone coming and said, "Hey, robots." **"We Shall Create Orange Juice! And Use Your Memes! Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Orange! Kni-"** "Well, I was warning you. Chaos." The goddess appeared and destroyed all of the 'invincible' robots. I stated, "Woah! Now that's making sparks fly!" The Annoying Orange laughed for a while before getting squashed by Makuta.

I complained while Chaos disappeared, "God *insert swear here* dammit." I then looked behind me to see lava. Hm, Lava or Makuta?

San's POV:

I walk around the hall and see a food court. Why the heck do they need a food court?! I look on one table and see... Peanut butter... I then run out immediately.

_**To Be Continued.**_

Come on! You saw this coming!

* * *

g83: San, are you allergic to peanut butter?

San: Yes...

g83: I respect that. I'm allergic to peanuts too. No one's perfect, keep that in mind.

Omega: Please review and hope that San will not rip any of your heads if you insult her.

* * *

**I'm dead serious. I'm allergic to peanuts. I'm also allergic to eggs. **

**Please don't insult anyone on their allergies, or else you'll get bad karma.**


	9. Plain, yet expected

San's POV:

After running away from that peanut butter I can hardly breath. Makuta is just setting up traps. I hear singing. That voice... that song... that apple...

Song View:

Bad Apple!- Touhou Project

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black...

San's POV:

I see Wolf in a room that seems to be surrounded by Two-way mirror panels all around him. Makuta must be rich to afford all that. I then see him get out a red ball and then bounces it off the window/mirror I am looking through. Not a better time than ever to do this. I focus my energy and blast a hole in the wall. "Hello, Wolfy." He just looked at me and asked, "Who, are you?" "You don't know me?!" "I only remember getting thrown in here. No memory what so ever. Well, all except this weird voice. It just said, 'The curse is over'. Another one mentioned something about 'Darkness Will Fall'. And another mentioned something about an execution that involves someone's memories being erased." He lost about all his memory.. I have to restore them. "Okay, Listen to me. Your name is Wolf Araneae. A demigod. Right now you are being captive since both of us were trying to stop the end of the world. But then they took you, and apparently, wiped your memory." I reach out and put my hand on his forehead. All of the moments that we had with each other I see going along and past. I have restored, Wolf Araneae.

Omega's POV:

I remember. San falls over and I reach over to catch her. She mumbles the words, "Don't... Let... Makuta... Win..." Then she fainted in my arms. We got to get out of here. The problem is, she only restored this form's memory. I need the complete set. And worst of all, how do you defeat fear? Think, think! _Do not be afraid_. Fear. What defies fear? Something one is scared of. I thought about it and came up with an answer. The only thing that fears fear, is the fear of not being feared. I know Makuta. Heck, I know him down to his very core. Time to stage a fight, and my death.

I walk out of the room with San in my arms. I need to find Makuta. This base seems to be very big. But it's also has alarms. San woke up and said, "Hello. And as in any big bad guy, the place you fight them in always has a big giant door."

San's POV:

I just noticed, he is holding me. How sweet. He added, "You also forgot the evil decorations." He then puts me down. "So, lets break the fourth wall to find it?" I pull out a map and point to the skull and cross-bones. "That is where he is." He then said, "Which is actually right, here?" I look over and it is a normal door... "Expect the unexpec-"  
A squad of robots have come to kill us. I should 'Expect the unexpected' more often. Wolf then points to the ground. There is holes in it.. with spikes. I jump onto the wall and cling on with knives. I look over and see Wolf just sitting on a robot with a spike through it. "Your cheap" I tell him. He shrugged and said while setting the E-Grenade I gave him, "I can go overkill when I want to and cheap when I want to. Sue me." The door exploded and he asked with a mad man grin, "Knock, knock. Anyone home?" I enter inside and see a big empty cylinder room with a big staircase all around the one wall. Because it is a cylinder. I see Makuta flying in the air. "So you cared to join me? Lets fight for the ages."

* * *

San: I AM THE FIRST LINE ON HERE FOR ONCE! Yay!

g83: True, but not in the the ratio during this chapter. (Ratio, 8:1)

Omega: *sigh and prays* Doctor, I would like to see my death now.

San: Leave a review for what you think about the story! And the first one gets a poison flavored Pocky, Chapter 2's Cookie, Or a 'Sh*t cracker' that they can use on their friends!


	10. Siblings

Warning Language Gets Insane. Even for an innocent demigod girl.

* * *

San's POV:

The fight has started. I got out my Fireblade to attack Makuta. The attacks did nothing. When I was not paying attention he blasted Wolf! I run over to Wolf immediately. "Now, I saw that coming." he told me before he died. Makuta... Killed... Wolf... MAKUTA! KILLED! WOLF! "YOU WILL F**KEN PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU NO GOOD SELFISH MOTHER F**KER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Makuta's POV:

Error. Makuta cannot be switched to due to the fact he is too evil to be a main character.

Transfering to San's POV.

San's POV:

NO ONE EVER KILLS WOLF! I get ready to kill him. He flys up and try to escape, like that will work. No one kills Wolf and gets away with it. I charge up a blue fireball and shoot it at him yelling, "YOU FIEND! All of this punishment will never add up to what you have done! Unless **I** kill you now!" Makuta gets hit by the fireball and falls from one of his wings being destroyed. He grows it back and starts flying back up. "You are not even immortal and you think you can beat me? Tsk Tsk. When there is darkness, there is always Fear!" I run up the stairs with my Fireblade to attack him on the run. On the way up, he is shooting missiles at me rapidly. They miss and destroy the stairs. No going back down the normal way. Near the top the roof opens. "Oh No you don't!" I tell him. I jump up to Makuta and slice off his wings as well as setting him on fire. On the fall I take Makuta to break the fall for me. The impact from hitting the ground is huge. I then jump off before he can kill me. I take my blade and run under him, slicing his leg off. I see a bunch of blood and other fluid gush out everywhere. "You still have not beat me yet." He punches me against a wall. This cannot end this way! It can't!

"Darkness will rise. Lights will go out. Everything will **die... **Good night, San Izayo-" Makuta then falls backwards letting me go. So much pain. As Makuta falls I see...  
Wolf?! "Wolf! I thought you were dead!" The new Wolf had black hair, and kind of looked like me. He was surrounded in blue aura. He grinned and said in an English accent, "If you become part of someone you love, then you form a bond." He faced Makuta and greeted, "Makuta, sorry to interrupt, but dying isn't in my vocabulary. However, that word will happen with you. It's no biggie. You'll just be killed by us." "But-But, your curse was taken!" I get up and run aside Wolf. "Lets do this, together." He explained to Makuta, "_My_ curse. Not hers." We charge the final attack and get ready to rid Makuta. "Any last words Makuta?" I said. "THIS CANT BE! BEAT BY SOME DEMIGODS?! HOW?! THIS CANT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wolf made a fedora appear out of thin air and asked while putting it on, "Demigods? Us? I beg to differ. We're just some teenagers who like to kick ass. And as they say in Italy..." We looked at Makuta and said in unison, "Ciao~" We then blast Makuta to his death.

_Time skip..._

"That was a big comeback, Wolf." I told him. He shrugged and replied while leaning in, "Meh. I would've done better. Much better than you." "Come on! You know you could not have done this alone." "Fine. I didn't do it alone. Sue me." "You know, we have a lot alike... You think we might be..." He pulled away in realization and said, "Well, I feel the lover bit go down the drain." "We can still look after each other. Speaking of that... This is not over. We still need to take out all Makuta's robots before leaving here. Then free the campers." "Or rewire them" Wolf suggested. "That's a great idea! Then we can have them carry all the everyone to camp." "Um, everyone?" "Yes, Everyone." "Including the possibly nude brothers." "Yeah, them too." He sighed and said while holding my hand, "Well, my little sister who which I love, we got some work to do."

Wolf's POV:

As we enter a room with a big computer, an alarm goes off. San told me, "I need to hack into the computer to control all the robots." I see San then run over to the computer and start typing in stuff. I sighed and said while bringing out my iPod and just hacked into the WiFi. I then typed one simple command, Rescue demigods and take them to Camp Half Blood. I then stated as I put it away, "Done." "There was an already written code for it?" She says shocked. I see her hit save and it says, 'This code already exist.' I asked just as surprised, "Wha- what the f*ck?" "What? A girl can't write a bunch of code in a few seconds? Anyway, lets go." **"System Hacked. Activate Self Destruct In 10M 59S."** I arched an eyebrow and I tried, "Voice command. Abort Self Destruct. Code, 0." **"Voice Unauthorized." **San stated, "The robots are all we need hacked. We just got a deadline. Lets get out of here." I asked, "And take out False Duck Island and one of the Great Lakes?" "I will make sure that doesn't happen, but we got to hurry!" I thought of something crazy and said, "Forget it. You go on ahead. I'll deal with this. I'm your big bro, aren't I?" She takes my hand anyway and we run out. She takes me to the cells of the others. The robots open and grab them. "Guys, let them take you home. Then destroy them. I'll explain later." I told them. One picks me up. I see San is not being grabbed. "Can I date Drew if you die?" "You can date her if I am alive. I got some better ways of getting back. Want to do the same?" She takes out her Fireblade and destroys the robot holding me. "You might have some powers that will make this fun."

At the exit we see the others flying away. "So? Shall we go?" San asked. I replied while grinning, "Race ya." Another Fireblade appears from the wall. "Challenge accepted." We jump off and catch a ride on the Fireblades like boards.

To a happy end.

* * *

g83: This is the end of this story.

San: But stay tuned to our next story! Lots of other stories will combine in the next!

g83: However, I'll maybe make it. On the bright side, all of the other stories I made will continue in the next one!

San: If I am lucky I can hopefully get to visit to make it in winter.

g83: So until next time, later~


End file.
